famanafandomcom-20200213-history
The First World War
The First World War '''also known as the Great Estali War, '''was one of the largest wars on Famana, taking place on multiple fronts. Yovim, Naravam, Napora, and Ordisa fought against Apilanya, Rostnosa and Marolia, as well as Emastalia, Apilanya, Malpix Gacil in the start of the war because Rostnosa accidentally sank a Yovimese ship. The war started in 1055 when Yovim declared war on Rostnosa over the reason stated prior. It ended with defeat of the attackers, and the growth of Apilanyan and Gacilian power. Causes and Prewar Events At the time, Yovim was one of the strongest nations with exponential growth in military and economy. Its been having a lot of expanding in the last decade. It was only a matter of time before war would happen because of its expansionist policy. Estal also had a lot of tensions due to a few wars that had previously happened on the continent. As its towards the end of the Industrial Era, many innovations advanced military technology. These were all the right ingredients for a recipe for war. All that had to happen was one little spark, and that was the sinking of the Yovimese ship by Rostnosa by accident in 1155. Course of the War In 1055, Yovimese troops mobilised and proceeded to get successful beachheads on Rostnosa in the Ovzenioo Archipelago due to the support of the navy. Marolia joined in as an ally of Rostnosa. This event sparked controversy in the international community, most notably on the continent of Estal. Soon old problems and selfish greediness floated up, and major Estali countries took a side. In 1056, Naravam, Ordisa, Napora joined Yovim and formed the Western Quartet(Quadruplets) against Rostnosa, Marolia,(new members), Apilanya, Emastalia, Malpix, and Gacil who formed the Central Entente. In 1056, the Estalian powers joined the war on different sides. Back on the Marolian and Rostnosan fronts, Yovim conquered the Rostnosan capital, and starts a full scale invasion of Western Marolia. The Emastalian colony Emastalian Hasmaliam tries to relieve the already exhausted army in eastern Rostnosa. In the Western Estalian front Naravam invades Apilanya, and Ordisa invades Malpix. In 1057 in the Western Estalian Front, Ordisa went straight for the Malpixan capital. Naravam kept advancing along the Apilanyan coast, but Apilanya broke through Southeast Naravam. On the Ovzenioo Front, Emastalian Hasmaliam helped Rostnosa push most Yovimese forces off of the Northern Hasmali Island. Marolia capitulated to Yovim. In 1058, the tables turned. On the Northwest Estalian front, Naravam was pushed back and was invaded by Apilanya from the south and Gacil from the Northeast. In the Soouthern Estali Front, Ordisa completed a campaign through the east of the country, Malpixans managed to push back the First Ordisan offensive to Northeast Malpix. Emastalia transported troops to Malpix to help the war effort. Ordisa meanwhile saw little success in their invasion of Apilanya. On the Eastern Front, Apilanya and Emastalia invades Voychonia, and is on the horizon of the Voychonian capital. On the Hasmali Front, Rostnosa was completely overrun by Yovim and capitulates. Emastalian Hasmaliam was invaded and Yovim succeeded with multiple naval landings and beachheads on their soil. Emastalia starts moving troops by navy to resupply their navy. Geopyopia enters the war with the Central Entente and transports a large amount of troops on their way to Qamon. In 1059 on the Northwest front, Apilanya and Gacil occupy major swaths of land. Apilanya goes for their capital, Untrae. Fenika enters the war with the Central Entente, and invades Napora. Ordisa starts to be pushed back by Apilanyan, Malpixan, and transported Emastalian forces. Voychonia capitulates to Apilanya and Emastalia. On the Hasmali Front, some beachheads by Yovim are pushed off Mainland Hasmal. In 1060 in Estal, the Naravami capital, Untrar, falls to Apilanyan and Gacilian forces, and Naravam capitulated. The Ordisan capital Nabrosia is conquered by Central Entente forces. Napora dropped out the war seeing most of its allies fall. Bekshi joins the Central Entente and invades Yovim. Geopyopia and Emastalia navally invades in mainland Ekelo and mainland Yovim. This is known as the Doomsday Invasion of Qamon. By this time, the island of Chonusa is occupied by them. They push the Yovimese out of Marolia, Rostnosa, and the Emastalian colony. Later that year Yovim is captured by the Central entente and they capitulate. This marks the end of WW1. Aftermath Following the war, the Western Quartet suffered dearly. In Estal, Ordisa was split into two occupation zones while losing land to Apilanya and Malpix. Northern Ordisa went under Apilanyan control, and Southern Ordisa was under Emastalian control. Gacil took the Ordisan island north of mainland Ordisa. They had to pay large war reparations. Naravam suffered less consequences than its former ally Ordisa, but a lot of infrastructure was damaged and national spirit was injured to a point of a total government change a few years later. In the terms of the treaty, Apilanya annexed southern territory, and Gacil annexed northwestern territory. They had to pay large reparations. Also, Naravam was demoted from 2nd to 6th in terms of military, and 4th to 7th in terms of economy. Voychonia suffered some casualties and losses to the Apilanyans and Emastalians. But infrastructure was damaged due to Apilanya and Emastalian attacks on the capital. They have to pay minimal war reparations to the Central Entente. It also lost land to Apilanya and minor land to Emastalia. Napora was supplying troops to Ordisa to help them on the Apilanyan and Malpixan Fronts. But after Fenika entering the war and invading their southern lands, they had to redistribute troops to their southern border. By 1060, they already dropped out of the war and had an armistice with the Central Entente. They also have to pay for war reparations. Napora surprisingly went from 9th-8th in terms of economy. Yovim was successful at the start but the large scale D-Day Invasion of Qamon made it capitulate in such a short time. Yovim falls apart after WW1 and secedes southern Yovim to Bekshi, some land to Testelpos, Oblogia and Chonusa gained independence. Central Qamon gained independence. Yovimese successor states had to pay war reparations, especially Central Qamon and the nations under Estali occupation. Apilanya gained some of southern Naravam, and some of northeast Ordisa. As well as gaining some of eastern Voychonia. It gained Northern Ordisa as a satellite state. Apilanya became the most powerful in military and had the second-best economy in Famana at the time. It was now a major power in Estal and Famana as a whole. Malpix gained some of southeast Ordisa. Emastalia gained minor territory from Voychonia. Southern Ordisa was also under their occupation. It went from 6th to 2nd in military and remained at first in the economy. Geopyopia went from 4th to 5th(Economy) and 6th to 5th(Military) Bekshi got southern Yovim, and a Yovimese Island. Gacil got Eastern Naravam and an Ordisan island. Gacil went from 8th to 3rd (Military) and 7th to 3rd (Economy) making it a major power in the world. Trivia * WW1 is the first war for aircraft to be used in military operations outside reconnaissance roles, leading to the formation of air forces across Famana. * It has been confirmed by Sunset that airships were used extensively as a major weapon during the war. * WW1 has many similarities to WW1 and even WW2 in our timeline. * The war indirectly caused Napora to turn Eltavisist and Naravam to turn into the Naravami Empire. * WW1, is one of the reasons WW2 started mainly due to Apilanyan and Emastalian dominance in Famana.